Shaken Not Stirred
by Old Man River
Summary: L'école privée de Sinah et deux garçons réticents. Comment deux colocataire sont t-ils devenu plus ?
1. Chapter 1

Me revoila donc pour une autre traduction ! :) J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Laissez une petite review :)

**Disclamer : **Naruto & co ne m'appartiennent toujours pas. Ni l'histoire.

L'auteur est Mystical Machine Gun.

**Pairing :** Sasu/Naru

**Warning :** Relation sexuelle homosexuelle et langage cru !

**Résumé : **L'école privée de Sinah et deux garçons réticents. Comment deux colocataire sont t-ils devenu plus ?

Et bien sur , merci a Hikari Uzumaki-Uchiwa pour sa bêta lecture !

**Shaken Not Stirred**

Chapitre 1

POV Sasuke 

Bienvenue au pensionnat privé de Sinah. Je suis debout dans le hall avec mes sacs pleins de trucs dont je ne pense pas un jour en avoir besoin. Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de pourquoi je suis ici. C'était le souhait de mon père que j'aille dans cette école afin que je puisse acquérir la meilleure éducation. Putain.

Je me battais tout le temps dans mon ancienne école et je pense qu'il a estimé que c'était en parti de sa faute. Il était rarement à la maison et quand il était là, son esprit était ailleurs. C'est un homme d'affaire qui travail dur, on peut même dire que c'est un bourreau de travail. Nous sommes riches mais tout l'argent du monde ne peut pas combler un vide.

Lorsque je suis arrivé à la puberté, j'étais hors de contrôle. Le fait que mon père ne soit jamais à la maison m'avait permis de pouvoir tester mes limites. J'ai commencé à boire de l'alcool et à utiliser des choses dont j'ignore encore le nom.

Ma vie de délinquant était bien jusqu'à ce que mon père me trouve gisant sur le tapis du salon, entrain de m'étouffer avec ma propre salive. Je n'avais pas prévu sa venu et j'étais trop drogué pour dire et comprendre quoi que ce soit. On m'avait emmené à l'hôpital et j'avais tout les symptômes d'une overdose. Pas comme si je l'avais fait exprès, et ça n'a pas du tout arrangé mon corps qui était déjà meurtri par mes nombreux combats à l'école. Disons que mon père était en colère et qu'il avait pleuré sur le fait que j'étais devenu le diable lui même.

J'étais enfermé dans une chambre d'hôpital jusqu'à ce que les médecins arrivent avec mon père. J'allais être envoyé en pensionnat près de Sinah pour une réhabilitation. Ma bouche était sèche quand j'ai réalisé. On me dégageait. Comme de la saleté qu'on mettait dans une poubelle avec un balais.

POV Naruto .

École privée ! Je crie a mon père. Je n'ai rien fait. OK, peut être qu'il m'avait retrouvé nu au-dessus d'une femme trop vielle dans mon lit. Les filles de mon age sont trop chiante et elle ne savent pas ce qu'elles font. En outre, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait ! Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait, bon sang !

Mes oreilles brûlent et j'ai du mal à respirer. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il dit car le sang pulse dans mes oreilles. Je ne vois que sa bouche bouger et qui me crache des mots. Il me semble que je n'ai pas le choix à ce sujet.

Mes yeux sont rouges et je me sens trahi. Je ne considère pas ma faute comme scandaleuse ! Alors, maintenant je me retrouve devant les portes principales de Sinah. Maintenant que je suis ici, je peux utiliser ce temps pour mon parti – Je paris que je peux trouver de jolies filles avec qui me consoler !

POV Sasuke 

Collocation. Je vais avoir une chambre en collocation. Je ne veux pas partager mon espace avec un mec. Je marche vers ma chambre qui n'est pratiquement pas à moi. L'autre type n'est pas encore arrivé et je décide de choisir en premier mon lit. Il peut prendre le lit du dessus, ça serais trop chiant de monter l'échelle tout les soirs. Je déballe mes vêtements et je les mets dans le placard. J'ai rangé mes affaires afin que la chambre semble plus confortable. La porte s'ouvre et je peux entendre jurer. Un mec aux cheveux blond rentre.

Ses cheveux sont attachés en queue de cheval lâche et il porte un jean bleu déchiré avec un tee-shirt qui montre bien ses muscles. C'est quoi ce frimeur. Il s'arrête à la porte quand il me voit. Il marmonne quelque chose puis il se rapproche. Le mec offre sa main et se présente comme Naruto Uzumaki. Je grogne et je lui dis mon nom. Je vois qu'il a des tonnes de boucles d'oreille. Je paris qu'il veut que je pense qu'il est un mauvais garçon.

POV Naruto

Quand j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre, j'ai vu quelqu'un dedans. Maintenant le gars est devant moi et il me regarde attentivement. Ses yeux sont noirs et perçants comme le ciel de minuit. Il a un pantalon noir droit ainsi qu'une chemise noire. Il ressemble à un Yakuza bordel de merde.

Je ne suis pas dans un de mes meilleurs jours, mais compte tenu du fait que nous allons passer notre temps dans cette minuscule chambre, une présentation serait bien. Je lève ma main vers lui pour me présenter. Je l'entends grogner mais il me dit son nom. Uchiwa Sasuke.

Je trouve que ce nom lui convient parfaitement. Il n'es pas trop bavard, il me tourne le dos et commence à ranger ses affaires. Je viens de jeter mes affaires au sol et je vois bien qu'il n'est pas trop heureux. Paraît que c'est un bâtard mais je laisse glisser.

Je monte me coucher sur mon lit pour une courte sieste. Je peux entendre son téléphone sonner et lui décrocher. Sa voix est en même temps subtile et éloignée.

Sa voix est calme et je commence doucement à m'endormir.

POV Sasuke

Je déteste le rangement et le fait que le garçon blond puisse dormir si paisiblement alors qu'il y a du bruit dans le couloir et qui me donne un mal de tête. J'entends une annonce concernant les conférences et les classes. Nous devons aller dans la salle principale.

Je soupir et je me demande si je dois réveiller l'idiot. Je parie qu'il va dormir pendant tout l'évènement , si je le réveille pas. Ce n'est pas mon travail mais je me suis décidé. Appelez ça « être un bon compagnon de chambre » ou allez vous faire enculer.

Je monte alors à l'échelle. Je serais face à lui si il n'était pas de dos. J'essaye de le secouer mais rien ne ce passe. Je commence à en avoir marre alors je lui donne un petit coup.

Soudain, il tourne son visage à quelques centimètres du mien et nos regards se rencontrent. Il me souri timidement et me dit que mes yeux sont deux piscines sombres dans lesquelles il pourrait se noyer. Je renifle et je lui frappe la tête. Je sais que je suis rouge comme une tomate. Je lui dis que nous devons aller dans la salle principale. Il saute du lit et arrive devant moi. Il marche devant moi et je peux sentir son shampooing. Les fruits frais.

POV Naruto 

Je savais que j'avais dis que je commencerais à chercher des filles à baiser mais mon voisin de chambre est vraiment chaud. Non pas que j'aime les garçons de cette façon. C'est plus une admiration virile. Si il n'était pas un garçon je voudrais le baiser. Dommage qu'il ne soit pas une fille.

Aujourd'hui, lorsque je me suis réveillé j'ai eu envie de briser le masque de Sasuke. Il semble si pur. J'aime ça. C'était sympa de jouer avec lui et il est mignon quand il rougit. Les gars peuvent être mignon et ça me rend pas gay de le dire.

Pourtant, je voudrais le voir nu. Je pari qu'il a un beau corps. Pas tellement musclé mais quand même athlétique. OK, je suis jaloux parce que toutes les personnes qui ont des yeux peuvent voir que le Uchiwa fait parti des rêves humides de toutes les filles.

Je suis certain qu'il est intelligent. Nous sommes classés sur des listes sur un tableau noir et je me suis retrouvé près de la fin. Déprimant.

Il semble que Sasuke et moi ne sommes pas ici parce que nous le voulons. Je peux le dire en regardant son visage. Je peux peut-être lui demander pourquoi il est dans cette école car il est le seul que je connais ici. Je suis coincé ici pendant les quatre prochaines années alors me faire ami avec mon colocataire me semble être un bon point de départ. Peut-être qu'il a une cousine ou une sœur ici et que je pourrais me la faire, hein.

POV Sasuke 

Ce type Naruto ricane tout seul. Quel mec étrange. Je suis sûr qu'il est possible qu'il me harcèle. Ils sont tous fous. Peut-être que je devrais être plus agréable avec lui vu que je suis coincé ici pour les quatre prochaines années.

C'est un abruti, je peux le dire sans même le regarder. Le bruit qu'il fait le dit. Et la liste qu'ils ont fait. Vous pourriez vous demandez pourquoi je suis au top alors que je suis un délinquant. J'apprends et je retiens facilement les choses. Je ne dois pas travailler très dure pour avoir ces résultat, ce qui me permet de faire autre chose. Je suis naturellement talentueux. J'ai de la chance.

Espérons que l'idiot ne me demande pas mon aide. Ils nous donnent nos horaires et d'un coup d'œil je vois que ceux de Naruto et les miens sont similaires. Dois-je passer chaque seconde avec lui ? Naruto rit. Putain, pourquoi il rigole comme une adolescente ?

Soudain, il se penche et me chuchote que nous sommes liés par le destin. J'ai failli m'étouffer lorsque ses lèvres ont accidentellement touchées mon oreille. Je me retourne et le regarde. Il rit maladroitement et commence à prendre des notes. Dieu, je déteste le comportement familier qu'il a avec moi alors que nous nous connaissons que depuis aujourd'hui.

POV Naruto 

L'école nous a était présentée et nous pouvons retourné à nos dortoir. Nous avons déjà des devoirs, c'est plutôt remplir des papiers mais c'est du travail quand même. Je déteste les maths et je suis une merde dans cette matière. Je sais que Sasuke est intelligent mais je sais pas si il voudra m'aider. Il me regarde toujours comme si j'allais le harceler. Peut-être que je devrais commencer une conversation avec lui vu qu'il ne le fera jamais. Après tout nous sommes colocataires. Oh merde – j'ai presque oublié de lui demander si il savait si il y avait des filles chaudes dans l'école. Je sais, je peut paraître comme un vrai connard, et peut-être que je le suis, mais je veux seulement m'amuser et profiter de la vie. Rien de mal à cela, non ? Je m'en doutais.

Nous marchons jusqu'à notre chambre sans ouvrir la bouche. Il arrive à la porte et rentre, je le suis. Il s'arrête et me dit sans se retourner que si je veux, il peut m'aider pour les mathématiques. Ma bouche s'ouvre en grand et je réalise qu'il me propose vraiment son aide.

Il doit y avoir anguille sous roche mais je suis tellement heureux que je ne réfléchis pas et courre vers lui pour lui embrasser le derrière de sa tête. J'ai accidentellement mis ma tête dans ses cheveux parce que je suis heureux. Il lutte pour ne pas virer au rouge tomate. Je l'ai presque choqué mais la seul chose que je peux faire c'est un sourire pour m'excuser.

POV Sasuke 

C'est un abruti. Il agit comme une fille, câlin et tout ça, je me demande si il est gay. Non pas que ça m'intéresse – je ne veux seulement pas être sa cible.

Nous nous asseyons sur le sol et il mâche son crayon. Je le regarde du coin des yeux et je trouve que d'une façon bizarre ce geste est érotique. Je pense que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un. D'une fille avec des gros sein et non d'un garçon comme Naruto. Surtout pas comme Naruto.

Je n'ai rien contre les homosexuels, je suis peut-être moi même gay. J'ai parfaitement conscience que je trouve les gars attirants et je ne cherche pas à le cacher. Je ne sais pas si je voudrais d'une relation avec un mec mais du sexe à l'occasion avec un gars pourrait être pas si mal.

Enseigner à Naruto, c'est l'enfer. Pour la moindre petite chose, il se plain et gémis. Dieu merci, nous n'avons pas beaucoup de travail. Il est tard et je décide de me changer. Nous devons nous lever tôt demai . Je met mon pantalon de pyjama et enlève ma chemise.

Tout à coup, j'entends un souffle et des sons d'étonnement. Naruto se rapproche de moi et met sa main sur mon dos nu. Il trace des chemins sur mon dos et me dit que c'est étonnant. J'ai oublié que j'avais un tatouage qui couvre l'intégralité de mon dos et qui représente un dragon noir.

J'ai toujours aimé les créatures mythiques. Je l'ai fait pour embêter mon père et peu à peu j'ai pris goût à l'avoir. Je peux sentir les doigts doux mais froids de Naruto sur mon dos et je tremble un peu. Il ricane et me dit que je ressemble à un yakuza, je grogne et je remets ma chemise.

Il me demande si je veux voir le sien et je ne peux que penser à des choses coquines – bien sûr il parle d'un tatouage mais tout de même . Il enlève sa chemise et me montre fièrement son tatouage sur l'abdomen. Il s'agit d'un soleil avec des écritures anciennes. Il prend ma main et la met sur son abdomen. Sens-moi, me dit il et il fait glisser ma main sur sa peau.

Je suis assis sur mon lit et lui vient en face de moi. Je me sens idiot de devoir le regarder en levant la tête. Il me demande si j'ai quelqu'un en ce moment. Je n'ai pas envie de lui mentir donc je lui dis que non, je n'ai personne en ce moment.

Il sourit et dit que lui aussi il n'a personne. Il me demande pourquoi je suis ici parce que je n'ai pas l'air d'être ici de mon plein gré. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de bavarder mais je lui raconte mon histoire et il me raconte la sienne. Je suis un peu surpris d'entendre qu'il est un tel séducteur. Il semble tellement pur et innocent que ça me donne la chair de poule de penser qu'il a baisé la moitié des femmes de sa ville natale.

POV Naruto

Eh bien, je sentais que ce gars était pas net mais je n'avais jamais imaginer que c'était ou toujours un toxicomane. S'étouffer dans son vomi… il aurait pu mourir. D'une certaine manière mes inquiétudes ne me semble plus si grave par rapport à ça.

Je veux en savoir plus sur lui. Il est très intéressant et passionnant. Pas comme les autres gars qui viennent se vanter de leurs drogues ou quoi que ce soit. Il est assez similaire à son tatouage – un mystère complet.

Aujourd'hui quand on a marché dans les couloirs, j'ai vu comment les filles le regardaient. Je sais que je suis pas moche mais ce gars est magnifique. Il est subtil et bien formé.

Je ne peux pas regarder ailleurs quand il se déshabille. Comment peut-on avoir un cul comme ça ? Même moi, je suis jaloux ! Peut-être qu'il a des sortes de problèmes mentaux ou quelque chose comme sa parce qu'il est trop parfait. Trop parfait pour exister.

OK, peut-être que je suis trop fatigué ou aveuglé par sa beauté, parce que je le regarde intensivement en bas du lit. Il est couché sur le lit et me regarde avec une expression bizarre. Il dit que je ne lui fais pas peur comme ça mais je ne peux voir que ses lèvres roses en mouvement.

Je me déplace vite et je me retrouve au-dessus de lui. Je vois qu'il est surpris et qu'il ne sait pas quoi faire, me pousser ou regarder ce que je vais faire. Je prends cette occasion pour le chevaucher et me pencher un peu.

Ses yeux se creusent tandis que je réduis la distance entre nous. Avec étonnement, il me demande ce que je fais. Je serre ses mains avec les miennes et lui répond que si il voulait quelque chose de réel et passionnant, je suis prêt pour ça.

Fondamentalement, en lui offrant du sexe, il se sent comme si il devait découvrir un territoire inconnu. Il me regarde curieusement et me demande si je m'offre à lui.

Peut-être, je lui dis et je souris. Je descends de lui et je commence à monter l'échelle pour aller dans mon lit. J'utilise une dernière fois mes forces pour lui demander si il connait des jolies filles dans ce lycée. Je l'entends grogner avant de s'endormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le dernier chapitre de cette fiction ! Merci a tous ceux qui on mis des reviews , en favori , et en alerte ! Sa m'a fais vraiment plaisir . Et bien sur merci a ma bêta lectrice de choc , Hikari Uzumaki-Uchiwa . Je ne sais pas encore quoi traduire ensuite ... Si quelqu'un a des suggestions de fiction anglaise , n'hésitez pas a me laisser un message privé ou me le dire en review ! Quoi qu'il ce passe , je pense que vous me reverrez dans pas trop longtemps . Enfin breeeeeeeef ( Pour les fans de Ma famille d'abord ! ) je vous laisse lire la suite !

Chapitre 2

POV Sasuke

Mon colocataire m'a offert du sexe la nuit dernière. Putain mais c'était quoi ça ! C'est la première fois qu'un pote me propose du sexe. Non attendez, il y' avait ce gars là… oh, et celle-là aussi. Eh bien, vous avez mon point de vu. Colocataires baisent ensemble ou pas ? Je pari qu'il se fou de ma gueule. J'espère qu'il ne me le dira plus. Une fois suffit.

Je suis à l'école et l'idiot dors sur son bureau. Je peux aussi bien le virer. L'enseignant nous demande si nous pouvons rester ici pendant que les autres partent manger. J'ai tellement faim. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être si important pour qu'il nous fasse rater le repas ?

Impossible, je ne serais pas son tuteur ! Ce n'est pas mon problème si ce gars est un idiot. Naruto me sourit timidement et s'accroche à moi. J'essaie de rester calme et le fait que le gars s'accroche à moi n'arrange pas les choses. Je ne suis pas sa baby-sitter bordel de merde.

L'enseignant nous donnes des devoirs supplémentaires dans lesquels je vais noyer le cerveau de Naruto. Je commence à marcher vers la porte en grognant. Il rit et dit que c'est pas une si mauvaise chose. Nous sommes colocataires, il suffit juste de l'aider quand j'ai le temps et quand nous sommes tout les deux dans la chambre.

Je grogne et continu de marcher. Il se précipite à mes côtés et attrape mon poignet donc je me suis retourné vers lui. Il maintient son corps contre le mien et chuchote à mon oreille que ça nous donne plus de temps intime pour nous. Il ricane et me libère. Le gars sourit et part tandis que je reste debout dans un état de stupeur.

POV Naruto

Il semble que je ne peux pas me contrôler. C'est le deuxième jour et mon pantalon est en feu à cause d'un gars. Je ne suis pas gay, ce qui rend tout ça compliqué. J'aime voir le visage de Sasuke rougir quand je viens le taquiner. Il me maintient tranquille dans cette école stupide. Je pense que je vais l'écouter et regarder comment il réagit.

Le temps passe. De temps en temps, nous, Sasuke et moi, discutons et partageons nos mondes intérieurs. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Il est associable mais avec moi dans notre chambre, il est tout le contraire. Je pense que c'est mon meilleur ami. Je n'en ai jamais eu avant. C'est rafraichissant de pouvoir dire ça.

Ou que nous allons, je vois les filles baver sur lui, le violer des yeux. Je suis en quelque sorte désolé pour lui. Je suis étonné de voir comment il renvoi les filles et garçons qui ont le béguin pour lui. Je me demande combien il a eu de petites amies ?

Je ne suis avec personne, mais encore une fois, je suis une abeille qui va de fleur en fleur. Je ne suis pas un homme putain… J'aime le sexe mais je n'ai pas eu autant de partenaire. Je n'ai jamais vraiment rencontré la bonne personne je suppose.

Nous sommes ici depuis déjà trois mois. Je suis heureux que le temps passe vite. Je suis reconnaissant à Sasuke d'être mon tuteur. Sans lui je ne comprendrais pas les cours de math.

Lorsque nous sommes assis sur le plancher entrain de faire nos devoirs, je peux sentir son eau de Cologne et il me donne le vertige – de la bonne façon. J'ai toujours pensé que sa peau ressemblait à de la crème. Peut-être que je suis bizarre mais si il acceptait mon offre, je serais heureux d'en faire une réalité. Bien que je plaisantais… en quelque sorte.

Je le vois discuter avec Sakura et Ino. Ce sont des filles de notre classe et la jeune fille au cheveux rose est une déléguée. Je voudrais tant me la faire… si elle n'était pas à fond sur Sasuke. Pourtant, je ne sais pas si je suis jaloux de lui.

Sasuke rit. Son sourire est incroyable et ses yeux de cobalt noir sont les plus belles choses que je n'ai jamais vu. Je veux qu'il sourit juste pour moi. Je sais que je le fixe mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

POV Sasuke

J'essaye de rester calme tandis que Sakura et Ino me font mal à la tête. C'est vraiment ennuyant. Du coin de mes yeux, je vois des cheveux blond familiers. Je sais qu'il regarde fixement. Il le fait depuis quelque temps.

Je veux qu'il soit mal à l'aise. Je souris à ces filles et rit avec elles. Je sais qu'il nous regarde et je vois son visage s'assombrir. Il est mon meilleur ami. Pourtant je ne sais pas si il est jaloux des filles ou de moi. J'espère que c'est de elles. Je me demande pourquoi…

Soudainement, je remarque qu'il s'approche de nous. Il fait son plus beau sourire. Il pose sa main sur mon épaule et me sert fort contre lui. Un frisson court dans mon dos. Il passe sa main dans le bas de mon dos et la laisse. Mes joues brûlent.

La cloche sonne et je commence à marcher vers la salle. Il reste là, l'air perplexe. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut de moi. Il me demande si je connais des filles puis il agit comme un petit ami jaloux. Je suis la propriété de personne.

Il a était bizarre ce mois-ci. Je veux qu'il arrête de me harceler. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un, peut-être cette fille trop zélé, Sakura ? Sortir avec elle ? Bien sur que non. Roue de secours ? Eh bien, oui.

Je vais vers elle et j'agis subtilement. Je vais derrière elle et je lui dis des mots doux à l'oreille. Sa existe plus facile que ça ? Je pari que non. Elle rit légèrement et je sais qu'elle vient de capituler. Je continu à lui chuchoter des mots doux et elle rougit – c'est plutôt mignon.

Soudainement, Naruto vient et me pousse pour rentrer dans la salle. La jalousie – c'est une petite maladie maligne. Je pari qu'il est énervé parce que j'ai gagné la fille la plus populaire de l'école.

POV Naruto 

Impossible… Sasuke parle vraiment à Sakura et Ino. Il flirte avec elles putain ! Sa main glisse sur le dos de Sakura, il sait que je regarde et pourtant il continu. C'est un bâtard.

Je sens la colère en moi. C'est quelque chose que je ne veux pas voir. Il se penche vers elle, la fait rougir. Il la touche de partout tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Il le fait volontairement. Je le sais.

C'est comme si j'étais dans le coma en regardant ses mains. Je suis si jaloux maintenant. Je veux mettre ces deux-là dehors. Sa main est sur son abdomen. Je ne veux pas en voir plus alors je me précipite devant lui et le pousse hors de mon chemin. J'agis puérilement - encore, je ne peux rien y faire. Victoire mental pour lui, je peux le voir.

Notre professeur est encore en retard donc je continu à regarder le ciel parfaitement bleu. Je ne veux pas que le bâtard vienne à côté de moi. Mon aura de tueur est un avertissement. Pourtant il arrive, je peux entendre les filles chuchoter et la seule chose que je peux faire c'est de grogner. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi avec un petit sourire.

Il vient alors très proche de moi. Je peux sentir son souffle chaud contre mon cou. Un frisson me parcoure et je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir allumé par cette situation. Il me chuchote que je suis trop lent. Il est impoli de regarder, me dit t-il. Il poursuit en me disant de rester en dehors de la chambre le temps qu'il s'amuse.

Il rit un peu et dit que si je paie assez, je peux regarder et peut-être apprendre quelque chose. Putain qu'est-ce qu'il dit ! Je ne prendrais pas cette connerie et surtout pas pour lui ! Son ton est méchant comme du venin. Je l'entends se moquer de moi. Ça fait mal. Vraiment c'est le cas, la trahison fait mal.

Je me lève et lui cri que je le hais. Je me lève et le laisse là – bien fait pour lui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis si énervé. Juste je le suis. J'ai un besoin constant de le voir, de lui parler ou de le toucher. Je veux qu'il ne regarde que moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé partager mes choses… Je ne peux pas partager une personne. J'ai besoin de sortir.

POV Sasuke 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été si méchant avec lui. Je voulais simplement le briser… je voulais qu'il soit… jaloux. Putain qu'est-ce que je pensais en le rendant jaloux ?

Il est beau garçon et aime être le centre d'attention de tout le monde. Il me fait chier. Vraiment. Je déteste la façon dont il me fait me sentir. Ouais, j'ai vu de la douleur dans ses yeux. Je me sens tellement sale maintenant. Les amis ne font pas ça.

Je me lève et m'excuse auprès du professeur. Je dis que j'ai besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie. Il me croit, quelle naïveté. Après avoir fermé la porte de la classe, je commence à courir. Ou diable est-il allé ? Notre chambre, je pari qu'il est là. Je suis hors d'haleine lorsque j'arrive devant notre porte. Je tourne la poignée et je rentre dans la pièce.

Il boude sur son lit, le dos face à moi. Je ferme doucement la porte mais il me crie d'aller en enfer. Je commence à monter les escaliers et il met sa couverture sur sa tête. Je suis assis sur le bord du lit et je lui dis que je suis désolé. Que je ne voulais pas lui dire ça et de cette manière. Il grogne.

Je sais que je suis son premier ami et que les gens le méprise pour des raisons que je ne comprends pas. C'est un gars gentil, sincère et honnête. Je commence à lui caresser le dos. Il est si doux. Je me lève et me met au-dessus de lui de la même manière qu'un chien ferait. Il est encore sous sa couverture.

J'enlève la couverture avec ma main pour que je puisse voir son visage. On dirait un ange allongé. Il regarde lentement vers moi avec ses yeux tristes. Je me sens si mal. Je le fais taire et je lui caresse les cheveux. Je suis désolé, je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser.

Je commence à me pencher vers lui. Son parfum me donne le vertige, j'ai envie de fourrer mon nez contre lui. Je veux l'embrasser. Gouter ses belles lèvres pleines, dévorer tout son être. Je le regarde, me lèche les lèvres puis me penche en espérant qu'il ne m'envoie pas un coup de poing. Il met sa main dans ma nuque et m'attire à lui pour un baiser. Nos lèvres s'écrasent l'une contre l'autre. Ses lèvres sont si douces, humides et étonnantes. Je glisse ma langue entre elles pour en savourer le plus possible. Je veux me noyer en lui. Ses mains caressent mon cou et se déplacent lentement vers le bas. Mon corps tremble quand il passe une main sous ma chemise. Je soupire et place ma bouche sur son épaule pour lui laisser des suçons.

POV Naruto

Je le veux comme j'ai jamais voulu personne. J'ai besoin de lui comme j'ai jamais eu besoin de personne. J'aime les caresses de mon meilleur ami. J'aime ces lèvres qui me dévore. Son corps entier tremble contre le mien et je veux être sien. Je pense que je voulais ça depuis longtemps.

Je trace de mes mains son tatouage dans son dos magnifique et il me suce mon âme. Il bouge ses mains sur le bord de mon pantalon et je copie ses mouvements. Sa main pâle glisse à l'intérieur de mon pantalon et je ne peux que gémir.

A peine je pense à lui que l'excitation dans mon pantalon devient douloureuse et veut être libérée. Je garde ma main sur son pantalon tandis que lui commence à bouger en rythme. J'ai des crampes aux jambes et mes orteils se recroquevillent quand il me branle. J'ai encore assez de force pour glisser ma main et caresser son abdomen.

Il gémit quand je bouge ma main et que je trouve ce que je cherche. Encore une fois, je suis ses mouvements et le branle aussi. Il a eu une lueur dans les yeux que je n'ai jamais vu qui me fait accélérer mon rythme. Il fait la même chose et nous haletons fort.

J'aime avoir sa main sur ma virilité, des désirs et des frissons me parcourent comme jamais ça ne l'avait fait avant. Je l'ai fait avec d'autre et pourtant ça n'a jamais était aussi bien. C'est étonnant. C'est hallucinant. Je bégaie et je suis sur le point d'éjaculer.

Je me rapproche de lui et chuchote que je veux plus, tout ce qu'il peut m'offrir, même si ce n'est que pour aujourd'hui. Il arrête ses mouvements et commence à déchirer mes vêtements avec férocité. Ce qui m'allume encore plus, je veux qu'il se serve de moi, qu'il me domine entièrement. Baise-moi , je le veux plus que tout. Passionnément il s'installe dans l'angle parfait. Je suis allongé sur le ventre maintenant et j'élève mes hanches afin de faciliter son passage. Il se penche et met sa langue dans mon trou.

Mes jambes se dérobent presque tellement c'est bon. Ça picote et en même temps me donne du plaisir. Il est difficile de respirer et quand il enlève sa langue je ne peux que gémir. Je le regarde du coin de l'œil et je ne peux me concentrer intensément. Il met son doigt en moi.

C'est un peu bizarre mais bon. Tellement bon que ça pourrait me tuer. Il ajoute un autre doigt et un autre. Je ne sens pas la douleur car il est emmêlé avec le plaisir et cela crée une harmonie parfaite. Je veux la douleur et le plaisir, je veux être déchirer par cet homme. Je te veux, dis-je. J'ai besoin de toi en moi. Maintenant.

Il se place avec précaution afin que son membre soit juste à l'entrée. Il pousse son membre à l'intérieur et gémit quand il le fait. Il se déplace doucement pour ne pas me blesser. Je me mets à l'aise et pousse mon corps contre le sien. Je lui fait signe qu'il peut aller plus vite. Il travaille bien. Très bien.

Il claque son corps contre moi pour entrer plus profondément. Il trouve ma prostate et la frappe avec passion – je ne vois que du blanc. Tout mon corps tremble et j'ai des crampes partout. Mon corps se cambre lorsque je reçois le plus gros orgasme de toute ma vie.

Je sens ses muscles se resserrer, sa sueur dans mon dos. Il a éjaculé avec un gémissement rauque. Sa semence chaude se déverse en moi. Il sort de moi et tombe sur moi en haletant. Il est collant et chaud, je voudrais pouvoir arrêter le temps. Ouais, je suis comme une jeune fille qui est pleine de sperme et qui a perdu sa virginité. Je pense que je pourrais être gay après tout. Mais seulement pour ce gars.

POV Sasuke

Mon esprit est totalement vierge. Je suppose que j'ai sucé son âme et que lui a sucé la mienne. Il est si doux et chaud sous moi. Je l'enlace étroitement ; je pose ma tête dans sa nuque. J'aimerais que nous pussions rester comme ça. Je suis si fatigué.

Je le caresse du bout des doigts. Il se retourne et ma poitrine se retrouve sur la sienne. Je pose ma main sur son visage et l'embrasse doucement. Peut-on rester comme ça, me chuchote t-il. Je souris et j'effleure ses lèvres avec les miennes. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes endormi.

Je me réveille quelques heures après et j'ai l'impression d'avoir mal et de coller. Je pari qu'il a plus mal que moi. Une boule blonde est dans mes bras et respire doucement. C'est drôle comme il peut ressembler à un rebelle et dans mes bras à un ange. J'embrasse son front. Il ouvre les yeux ; ils sont flous et bleu comme l'océan. Il me regarde et me donne un doux sourire. Nous restons là pour profiter du moment.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappe à la porte. Avant que nous pussions faire quelque chose, la porte s'ouvre et Sakura rentre. Son sourire faiblit quand elle nous voit. Nu. Ensemble. Dans son lit.

Ses yeux se remplisse d'eau et elle renifle. Elle crie que je suis un bâtard et s'enfuit en pleurant. Je saute du lit et remet mon pantalon. Je me précipite à la porte. Naruto panique un peu et cri comme un disque rayé si je vais la voir.

Je lui donne mon plus beau sourire et lui dit qu'elle a besoin de savoir que je suis déjà avec quelqu'un et que je pense que j'aime cette personne. Ses yeux clignotent de bonheur et de quelque chose d'autre. Il rit et me dit que je devrais me dépêcher avant qu'elle ne fasse quelque chose de désespéré.

Avant de courir à la porte, il me cri qu'il m'aime aussi. Mon cœur bat vite dans ma poitrine. L'amour - est secoué mais il ne bouge pas.

The End .


End file.
